


The Rook's Nest

by OKami_hu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Flirting, Cultural References, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Sex Pollen, Tags Are Fun, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M, droids are people too, space dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Snippets from Bodhi Rook's life; snapshots of his relations with his teammates. Those relations are developing and might end in something glorious. (Read: a polyamorous shipfest. Mature rating and tags TBA)





	1. Things in common

**Author's Note:**

> Betas don't exist but please prove me wrong. I'm stealing headcanons from left and right and I'll attempt to give credit. Otherwise, enjoy.
> 
> Headcanon credit: [shima-spoon](http://shima-spoon.tumblr.com) for the hand and [Taeyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn) for Bodhi's pronouncation of K-2's name.

“Could you pass me the hydrospanner, Kaytu?” 

The tool was placed in Bodhi’s hand, and he loosened the bolts holding the panel in place then began to fiddle with the wiring beneath. Everything was quiet in the belly of the ship, he could focus and work in peace. 

Except that the silence was too deep, and something was crawling on his back. 

Bodhi shifted, wiggled, chewed on his lower lip then finally turned. “Why are you staring at me?”

K-2 pulled his head back a little. “Why do you think I was staring?”

“I could feel your eyes on me. It’s a human thing. It’s also kriffing weird considering you’re a droid. You were staring, weren’t you?”

“I might have observed you more keenly than necessary,” K-2 corrected, sounding indignant. “I was contemplating how to ask a certain question.”

“Well, I’m listening, so you can just ask?” Bodhi suggested. 

K-2 mulled that over for a few moments. “How are you doing?”

Bodhi raised a brow. “Fine? Thank you?”

K-2 moved an inch closer. His voice somehow sounded a little softer. “I was inquiring about your mental state. Memories if you like. Are you doing well?”

Bodhi turned and slowly pulled his legs up. K-2’s genuine care always surprised him, but it felt good, too. 

“I’m holding up decently, I guess. Still a few white spots… Some might remain I suppose, but most of my memories are back and at the right place.” He smiled at the droid. “Thanks for asking.”

“I am glad, but is that all?” K-2 tilted his head to the side a little. “I might have heard some talk about a certain pilot wandering around base in the dead of night.”

Bodhi winced and pulled his head between his shoulders. “Nightmares,” he admitted. “Creative, annoying nightmares.”

“You could see a professional with it, you know.”

“I know,” Bodhi sighed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. “I know, and I know I should, it’s not healthy, just- I’m not sure. Something keeps me from it.”

“Humans are so complicated,” K-2 noted, but he sounded more amused than annoyed. “Though, I’ve had plenty of time to observe Cassian’s behavior, so let me take a guess. Is it pride?”

Bodhi chuckled. “Something like that, I suppose. I- Don’t want to seem weak. It’s just dreams…” He rubbed his right arm. “Everyone is so capable here, and I’m just- I fly. Fix things sometimes while everyone is charging to battle. I don’t want to seem like-” He heaved a deep sigh. “I’m not making sense, I know. No one’s condemning me, you are all my friends and I don’t need to feel like this, but it just doesn’t help.”

K-2 took Bodhi’s right hand into his. The limbs were nearly indistinguishable; Bodhi still refused to let the frame get covered in synthskin.

“Is this a weakness?” the droid asked. 

“No,” Bodhi replied quietly. K-2 nodded. 

“It’s a sign of bravery. You saved every one of us. Well, technically you and Dhalnim, but that’s beside the point. You are braver than you think. Also kinder and gentler than the rest of us. We all need you. Who knows… maybe if you show a little weakness, others will be inclined to show theirs, too. There’s no shame in admitting that you need help.”

Bodhi kneeled up and curled his arms around K-2’s shoulders. “Thank you. Thank you.”

The droid needed two point three seconds to react, but he put his arms around Bodhi in return. “This… doesn’t happen often.”

“You’re too tall to hug,” Bodhi joked.

“Not when I’m sitting… Cassian did this once. He’s had me for quite a few years and once back then, I took a shot for him that resulted in some rather extensive damage. He kept grumbling while he fixed me. When he was done though, he hugged me and thanked me. It’s a peculiar feeling. Even though some would argue that droids don’t have feelings.”

“I have wondered about that.” Bodhi settled back on his heels. “Jedha didn’t have many droids. The weather isn’t too kind to them. I’ve seen a few though, mostly with pilgrims.” He peered at K-2. “Sometimes you do display emotions. You worry for Cassian. You seem annoyed when things don’t go as planned.” He smiled. “And you’re compassionate when it comes to some pilots’ wellbeing.”

“A shared experience builds relations. My memory had been tampered with, too.”

Bodhi mentally put two and two together. “By Cassian?”

“Yes. There are some blank spots here and there, mostly from before I met him. I’ve always wondered why he didn’t do a complete wipe, though I simply assumed he didn’t want to risk me losing any helpful information about Imperial procedures.”

“You never asked about it?”

K-2 remained silent for while. “The possibility of getting an upsetting answer was high.”

“Do you want me-” Bodhi paused and reconsidered. “Would you mind if I mentioned this to Cassian?”

K-2 poked Bodhi’s forehead with a fingertip. “Clever little human. No, I wouldn’t mind.”

Bodhi nodded, smiling. “Us people with shared experiences have to keep together.”


	2. Friend/Killer

Bodhi overheard what Baze was saying when he got back from the shooting range. 

“He does have the face of a killer, at times.”

“Our dear captain?” Chirrut quirked a brow. “Well. He had been many things in his life.”

The snippet came back to him later. Bodhi was pressured into taking up basic soothing; even if he wasn’t going to run around murdering people, he had to know how to defend himself. That was the general opinion anyway. 

Bodhi never had the opportunity to use a blaster - Imperial training focused on other things instead teaching civilians how to turn against their oppressors -, and he honestly had a little trouble concentrating when Cassian’s gloved hand steadied his, while the other rested on Bodhi’s shoulder. 

“Not so stiffly, otherwise the recoil will throw you off. It’s barely noticeable, but when you’re too tense, it can be felt throughout your body.”

Bodhi swallowed his opinion about what else he could feel. “I don’t know- can you show me?”

Cassian smiled, took the blaster and aimed. 

His face changed immediately. As if touched by a chill wind, his eyes lost all their warmth, some lines on his face deepened, some vanished - as he fired, concentrating on the target, he was cold as stone.

“The face of a killer…”

“Hmm?” Cassian blinked at Bodhi, and in a heartbeat, he was the charming captain again. Bodhi belatedly realized that he spoke up loud. 

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Do I look like a killer?” Cassian inquired softly, putting the blaster aside. 

“Just- just when you shoot,” Bodhi stammered. “You are… a little scary. So focused and… cold.”

Cassian leaned against the wall, awkwardly curling his arms around himself. He didn’t look at Bodhi. 

“I’ve been many things in my life.” The words came uneasily, hesitantly. “A killer, too. Spy, soldier, lover, whatever. I try not to be mean. But sometimes I have to. Gotta get the job done you see. I just- Don’t want you guys to to look at me and see the bad stuff I’ve done.” He swallowed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, we walked through the Void together and I’ve never- No one have risked their lives for me before save Kaytoo. I… don’t want this to end. But if you look at me and see a killer-”

Bodhi’s heart was pounding. He knew that this was a rare moment; when the proud Captain Andor lowered his shields and let someone see him vulnerable. It made Bodhi feel special. Cassian trusted him this much; it was only appropriate to offer something in exchange.

So he stepped closer and put his hand on the back of Cassian’s head, like people of Jedha used to and looked into the captain’s eyes that flickered in confusion.

“I see no killer,” Bodhi murmured. “I only see a friend.” He pulled Cassian’s head to his chest.

Cassian curled his arms around Bodhi’s waist and held on.

The blaster lay forgotten just out of arm’s reach.


	3. Family

“Jyn?”

She tilted her head up sharply and quickly wiped her face, but she couldn’t erase all evidence of her tears. 

“What is it, Bodhi? Something wrong?”

“No, Chirrut just asked me to find you…” Bodhi trailed off. “It can wait though.” He walked closer and settled down next to Jyn. “Would you tell me what is bothering you?”

She laughed a little. “Guess it’s bothering me alright…” She lowered her head. “It’s Father’s birthday.”

“May we reunite in the Force.” Bodhi closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest. 

“It feels stupid,” Jyn rambled. “I mean, I barely spent time with him. Eight years and twenty minutes. Saw raised me just as long and his death doesn’t make me feel like this. I barely knew my dad… I barely remember his embrace, but I kept thinking about him for years after I stopped thinking of anything else. When I saw him on the platform, I was ready to murder anyone who stood in my way. I wanted to meet him so badly. Even though I had no idea what I wanted to say. I don’t know-” She pressed a hand over her mouth. “No one taught me how to mourn.”

“I might be able to help with that,” Bodhi suggested softly. “I’m not saying I knew Galen well, but I can tell you about him. I can also teach you how people of Jedha mourned. Since you were unofficially adopted by two Guardians… I think it’d be appropriate.”

“You’re right...” Jyn smiled. “I’d like that.” She looked at Bodhi like a little girl begging for reassurance. “Does it work…?”

“Somewhat.” Bodhi curled an arm around her. “It’ll help you focus. The pain will last, and it might never fade, but it gets easier. It becomes a part of you as you learn how to live with it.”

Jyn lowered her head on Bodhi’s shoulder and sneaked her arms around his waist. “Who did you mourn for?”

“Grandparents, a kind neighbor, a friend when I was fifteen. My mother. My father died when I was still small.”

“So many people died around me,” Jyn whispered. “And I never let myself get sad about them. I just ignored it and learned to not make friends.” She looked up. “But, I have you now. You and Cass and Kay-two and the Guardians. Dhalnim. Samara from provisions. How did that happen?”

“You dared to hope.” Bodhi kissed her temple. “Now come. We’ll tell Chirrut that he’ll have to wait, and we’ll need a few things as well. You think anyone here stashes alcohol?”

“Booze?” Jyn quirked a brow. “That’s some mourning. Sign me up.”

“It’s not going to be more than a few sips,” Bodhi chuckled, “but if you get affected, I’ll take care of you, little sister.”

Jyn sniffled. “Y’know, I think… Dad picked well when he trusted you. You basically set me up with a new family.”

Bodhi smiled. “And a family is something you can always count on.”


	4. Home

Despite the nightmares happening less frequently, Bodhi still liked to prowl the base at night. It reminded him of the time on Eadu. He had learned a lot there from Galen. Wandering through the rebel base was sort of educative as well; he had time to think about many things.

He had a favorite spot and that’s where he was heading before going to bed. He liked to just stare out of the window; one didn’t get to be a pilot if gazing at dark, empty spaces unsettled them.

He wasn’t counting on finding Chirrut there, nursing a cup of caf. The monk tilted his head up as soon as Bodhi rounded the corner and smiled. 

“Mind if I join you tonight?”

“Not at all!” Bodhi settled down and threw a curious glance at Chirrut. “Is… something the matter? You couldn’t sleep?”

“I was asleep,” Chirrut corrected. “But I was woken by an unpleasant visitor.”

Bodhi blinked. “You had a nightmare?”

“Even an ex-Guardian of the Whills isn’t impervious to them,” Chirrut pointed out. “I felt the need to be close to others. It always calms me down.”

“One would think it’s the other way around,” Bodhi mused. “But- wasn’t Baze there for you?”

“Oh, he was. We share a bed. He was just sleeping so soundly, he didn’t even stir when I got up. I had not the heart to rouse him.”

“He’s surely exhausted,” Bodhi nodded. “Well, we’re here, I’m here. I’d love to keep you company.” He scooted a little closer. “Do you want to talk about it…?”

Chirrut sighed, unseeing eyes fixed at something probably miles away. “I saw you all, dying one by one. We narrowly escaped Scarif and this is probably what could have happened. I saw myself die in Baze’s arms. I saw you not moving in time.”

Bodhi winced and rubbed his prosthetic arm’s joint. Trying to haul the grenade out of the ship cost him the flesh and bone one.

“I saw Jyn and Cassian being engulfed in flames,” Chirrut continued, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I woke up with such a deep sorrow in my chest, it was choking me.” He turned his face toward Bodhi, and his hand unerringly found the pilot’s. “War forges deep bonds fast. We found each other in war, and we became a family. I dread seeing any of you hurt. I love you all. Especially you, little brother.”

Bodhi blushed and lifted Chirrut’s hand to his lips, to shyly kiss the knuckles. “I love you, too,” he confessed. “You’re one of the few things left of Jedha. You… feel like home.”

“Thank you.” Chirrut leaned closer. “We’ll always welcome you. If you perchance want to share our bed, I know Baze won’t object, either.”

Bodhi blinked. “You mean, when I have a nightmare…?”

“Or when you don’t.” Chirrut emptied his cup and stood. “I should go back before Baze wakes and panics. Good night, little brother.”

Bodhi stared at the departing monk, utterly speechless.


	5. Gift

The mission was intended to be an easy one with Baze handling the dirty work and Bodhi providing a quick transport, which suited him just fine. He got to do what he was good at and despite the obvious dangers, working with Baze always felt safe. 

Things went better than expected. Baze even had the time to purchase a few things on the local market; a handful of candy made its way into Bodhi’s pocket.

The pilot popped one of the sweets into his mouth and sighed as the flavor spread out on his tongue. “Mm, it’s just like those on Jedha…”

“The market had a few things that reminded me of home,” Baze mused. “Like this…” He pulled a small vial from his pocket and opened it. The ship was immediately flooded by a strong but not unpleasant flowery scent. 

“Is that- _nuyraa_ oil?” Bodhi sniffed. “My mother used it all the time.”

“No, but it’s something very similar.” Baze recapped the vial. “Chirrut used it, too. He’ll like it.”

“I’m sure he will,” Bodhi smiled. “It’s good to see you together. You are so in love.”

Baze failed to hide his smile. “That fool is my everything. Wherever he goes, I’ll follow. Which makes me a fool, too, so we deserve each other.”

“So… you discuss everything, right?” Bodhi inquired cautiously. “All decisions and such.” He did not forget about the monk’s proposal, and he was itching to make sure he interpreted it right. 

“Communication is vital,” Baze nodded wisely. “We never had a problem with it. We agree about most things. Eventually, anyway.”

“So, um.” Bodhi licked his lips. “Chirrut said something to me… L-like that you- Wouldn’t mind me… in your bed?”

“That’s right,” Baze confirmed. “We didn’t even really need to discuss that. If you’d like some company, you can come to us, provided you’re interested in two old men.”

“Oh. Wow.” Bodhi stared ahead, trying to process this. “I, uh.” He huffed. “You’re not old, and I’m interested, yes. I could use some cuddles. Perhaps a little more.” He chuckled. “This feels surreal.”

“Also, it doesn’t have to hold you back from Cassian,” Baze mentioned. “Just saying.”

Bodhi stared at him. “How did you-?”

“I observe people. Bad habit, but kept me alive this far,” Baze shrugged. “The way you look at him makes it obvious.”

“Darn.” Bodhi folded his hands in his lap. “It’s not like I have a chance though, I mean, him and Jyn-”

“Little brother.” Baze laid a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. “Love, like the Force, is not a finite energy. Until you’re honest, you can give it to many people. I love Chirrut, but I also love you, and Jyn, and Cassian is endearing in his peculiar way, too.”

“Oh… I see.” Bodhi mulled that over but then it clicked and he perked up. “Wait, you’re saying I do have a chance?”

“Give him a little gift, like a candy,” Baze suggested with a smirk, “and see for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, I'm free. Save the first one, all of these ficlets are approx 500 words long. I made a little personal challenge of it, but now it's over. XD I'll be moving on to the more interesting parts. >3


	6. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with us all! <3

Baze’s words still rang in Bodhi’s ears after they landed and agreed to meet for tea in the evening before Baze left to make his report. The pilot made sure everything was in a perfect order, chatted up a few colleagues then headed for the dorms for a nap.

When he nearly bumped into Cassian at a corner, he briefly wondered about the mysterious workings of the Force. 

“Oh, I see you guys are back,” Cassian smiled. “Did everything go well?”

“Yeah! Baze is such a professional. He finished so quietly, no one noticed anything. He even had time to shop! Here!” Bodhi reached into his pocket and put a piece of candy into Cassian’s hand. “Try them, they’re really good.”

Cassian blinked at the plastic-wrapped piece of sugar on his palm. “What. It’s been ages since I had candy…” He glanced at Bodhi, a little confused, clearly not comprehending the allure of the childish treat.

“Come on,” Bodhi laughed. “It’s candy, it won’t bite. You know.” He made a vague gesture. “You unwrap it, put it into your mouth and-” Something flickered inside him, a devious spark. “You suck on it.”

If one observed closely - and Bodhi was certainly paying careful attention - Cassian’s cheeks definitely took on a lovely pinkish tint. His lips parted a little and his eyes widened briefly. Bodhi felt like time slowed down and his chest was filling up with sparkles and bubbles, the pure joy of realizing that yes, this one crush of his was definitely not uninterested. 

As the magic dispersed, the outside world seeped back. Cassian swallowed, unwrapped the candy and cautiously slipped it into his mouth. Bodhi repressed the urge to lick his lips. 

“Mm. This isn’t bad…!” Cassian commented after a few moments. “Make sure you give one to Jyn, she’ll love it.” He smiled, the slight blush still gracing his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“Thank Baze, I just brought the- message?” Bodhi laughed. It felt good to be able to laugh about it. “I was heading up to catch some sleep and I have a meeting at the evening, but if you’re free tomorrow, we could- I don’t know, play sabacc? Or, I could teach you how to play _Shakarat_. It was popular on Jedha.”

“We can do that,” Cassian nodded, his color slowly returning to normal. He briefly touched Bodhi’s arm. “You’re trying to keep your culture alive and it’s admirable. I don’t mind learning more of it.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Bodhi nodded, trying not to grin like an village idiot. “It’s settled then. Meet up at lunch, games after?” 

“If something comes up, I’ll let you know.” Cassian smiled and left.

Bodhi made it to the next corner, then he absolutely had to stop to compose himself. He was stunned at his own attitude. What in the Void made him so bold, so smooth? Was it the Guardians’ good influence? Half a year ago, he would’ve been a nervous wreck and now here he was, setting up a date with his crush.

Bodhi took a deep breath. Life was great. 

*

After the nap, he took some care to quickly clean up and comb his hair, then he joined Baze and Chirrut. The two ex-guardians quickly made it clear that they will not be separated, unless for missions; they always bunked together and they tended to get private rooms assigned on every base. Bodhi wasn’t really surprised. The combined effect of the two of them could wear anyone’s resolves down pretty fast. 

They never complained about the accommodations though, no matter how cramped they were. Currently stationed on Rori, they had a bit of space; just enough for the three of them to sit on the floor, with a small crate serving as a table in the middle. Chirrut made good use of Naboo’s proximity and stacked up on spices. Now the water boiler rattled quietly and the fragrant leaves’ scent could be felt in the room.

Chirrut secured dinner as well, which consisted of a little meat and fresh fruit; a bliss after prolonged periods on ration bars. The three Jedhans ate quietly, which wasn’t something they did often, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It was bound to be broken once the tea was ready. 

Baze stretched his back first and held his cup out; Chirrut poured the hot water into it with a ceremonial grace that made Bodhi stare in awe. Chirrut, despite his blindness, never hesitated and he was never clumsy. Every move he made had a purpose, just like the words spilling cleverly from his lips. 

“Hold out your cup, little brother,” he prompted Bodhi. “You deserve a good tea. Don’t be shy with the spices. Also, if you see him, give my regards to young Dhalnim. He supplied us with some excellent blends.”

“I’ll do that,” Bodhi nodded, leaning closer. Aside the tea’s aroma, he could smell something else lingering in the air. “You used the _nuyraa_ oil Baze brought, right?”

Chirrut nodded. “I missed it, so I had to apply a single drop. It’ll make our sleep sweeter.”

“Would you like to join us?” Baze asked. “No pressure, it’s just, the bed is quite comfortable, and you only have to share the room with the two of us.”

“That does sound tempting,” Bodhi nodded, blowing at his cup. “I’ll take it, thank you. Hopefully I’ll be able to sleep if you’re near me.”

“The nightmares are still bothering you?” Chirrut inquired with a small frown. 

“Not as much as they used to, and that’s not what I meant…” Bodhi took a sip. “I… Oh dear, I think I asked Cassian out.”

Baze chuckled and Chirrut gasped in delight, clapping his hands. “Finally! I was close to doing something about it myself if neither of you acted!”

“Is there anyone who still doesn’t know about my hopeless infatuation?” Bodhi lamented, but he was smiling. The trustworthy company, the familiar scents and flavors, the friendly atmosphere helped him to relax. “It’s nothing much, just lunch and some games… Jyn might join us, I don’t know, but I just… asked him. It wasn’t hard at all! I just hope my winning streak lasts.”

“You have changed a lot in the past months,” Chirrut said warmly. “You are more confident, clearer, brighter. You all changed, but you’re the one I’m happiest about. You bloomed… like the _nuyraa_ after the rainfalls.”

Bodhi made an attempt to disappear behind the rim of his cup. “Thank you. You are so kind. All of you are, even Kaytu, but you two… I’m so glad I have you around. You’ve helped me so much when I needed it the most.”

His voice broke as he thought back to the days right after Scarif. All of them were injured more or less, all of them were out of it; the following few days and the victory over the Death Star passed right over their heads.

Baze took it upon himself to keep them floating. Since Chirrut was recovering from a concussion, Baze limped from one room to another, talking if words were needed and sitting quietly if silence worked better. It showed that he used to be a Guardian, a spiritual man; his imposing presence alone gave strength to all of them. 

Eventually, wounds healed, bones mended, they began to return to their tasks or in Chirrut’s case, creating themselves one; the monk quickly established himself as the spiritual support of the troops, helping to keep their morals up. A young pilot by the name of Luke seemed especially interested in anything about the Force.

Chirrut smiled, that special smile of his that made the room light up. “The Force willed us to get together when we needed each other the most. Now our task is to make the most of it. Our Fates have entwined and this bond is making all of us stronger.”

“All is as the Force wills it,” Bodhi nodded solemnly, and even Baze could be heard murmuring the phrase.

“So, tell us, what sort of games do you intend to play with the good captain?” Chirrut inquired, his tone mischievous. It made Bodhi laugh. 

“Nothing scandalous, Guardian,” he replied, gladly playing along. “I just offered to teach him _Shakarat_. I’ve been a bit of a player back in the days.”

“Pfft, listen to the old man talk,” Baze joked. “Now in _my_ days, I’ve been a player, too. _Shakarat_ ’s a good game, Cassian will like it.”

“Baze means he’s been a champion,” Chirrut corrected. “He was a mean player, he could even best me at times.”

“Should we go a few rounds?” Baze pointedly ignored his lover. “I think I have a handful of chips still, they’ll do. Just to refresh our skills.”

“Sure!” Bodhi nodded eagerly. “I’d love to!”

 _Shakarat_ had been played by everyone from the ancient days; even painted stones could be used if one wanted a match. Bodhi used to play it for quick money as well; despite his skittish attitude, he could focus really well on a task. Of course it all came to an end when some Imperials busted the parlor.

Time passed quickly with the games, and the players ended in a draw, Baze praising Bodhi’s skill and making him blush with joy. The tea ran out, and Chirrut suggested they went to bed. 

Bodhi ended up nestled between Baze’s heat and Chirrut’s warmth, in a loose tangle of limbs, and his last thought before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep was one of gratitude.


	7. Drunk

The date ended up a little crowded; The game attracted the attention of some of the rebels milling around the mess hall, Jyn also joined in at a point, and even Baze wandered in, showing off a few tricks. Regardless, Bodhi filed it away as a success. Cassian relaxed, and he genuinely enjoyed himself; apparently, he had a bit of a competitive streak which became most evident when it turned out that Jyn possessed a natural talent for _Shakarat_. 

The upcoming several days were quiet; Cassian had to leave and Bodhi was tasked with a few easy supply runs. Upon returning, he stopped at the mass for some caf, and was accosted by a friend. 

“Bodhi! There you are, I was just about to ask for you.”

“Hey, Dhalnim!” Bodhi lit up. “How have you been?”

Dhalnim was one of the rebels who joined them to Scarif; and the last survivor aside the Rogue One core team. He had been close to the transport when a stormtrooper attempted to blow it up. Disoriented and half deaf, he ran back to check on Bodhi and his swift help ensured the pilot’s survival who suffered quite some damage. Dhalnim helped to patch up the worst, fended off two troopers and acted as co-pilot during the mad dash for the others. He escaped mostly uninjured but not unscathed; he went through his fair share of mental hell, too.

Now he grabbed Bodhi’s hands and shook them eagerly. “Escorted some folks here and there, you know, taking it easy… But I’m getting better. In fact…” He scratched the back of his head. “I decided to take a different approach to this rebel business. Apparently I’m not much for flinging blasters and bombs around… but maybe I can help in other ways. You see, I’m... “ He took a deep breath. “I’m the heir to one of the noble houses of my homeworld. I ran off on impulse and what I’ve seen here… It made me understand a few things. We let the Empire deal with us, and they did it cleverly, but now I know that they’re trying to enslave us, like the rest of the galaxy. So I’m going home. I can help more from my privileged position, send you supplies, try to turn our government against the Empire. I have contacted some people already.”

Bodhi blinked. “Woah! You’re an aristocrat? And you-” He paused. “So this means you’re leaving. We won’t see you for a good while, hmm?”

“Probably not,” Dhalnim agreed. “But if you can, definitely come to see me! I’ll also send you things… like tea.” He grinned widely, his perfect teeth gleaming in his dark face.

“They were excellent,” Bodhi nodded. “I’m going to miss you, and I hope everything will work out. Stay safe, okay? I’d like to visit one day.”

“I will do my best,” Dhalnim promised. “Thank you. I’ll go say goodbye to the others, too. However… Do you have a minute ? I have something in my pack and I’d like you to have it. No point in keeping it any longer… It should fit.”

Bodhi raised a brow. “Now you got me curious. Sure, I have time.”

*

“Bodhi? Bodhi, you in there? I need you to look at my hyperdrive, there’s an odd noise-”

“Hi Cass, a fine day to you, too, how may I help?” Bodhi grinned, emerging from the service hatch. “There are plenty of mechanics who can help you, you know.”

“Yeah but I trust you the most-” Cassian frowned. “New shirt…?”

“Yepp!” Bodhi beamed, running a hand down his front. “Dhalnim gave it to me as a parting gift. It’s a perfect fit! A little too fine for work but I’m just running diagnostics and, well, it does feel nice to wear something else than my overalls.”

“Dhalnim.” Cassian’s jaw twitched subtly. The young aristocrat left three days ago and they all saw him off - they owed him a lot, after all. He managed to leave a little trinket for all of them; Cassian ended up with a fine custom blaster. Jyn got a bracelet and the Guardians, an assortment of rare spices for their tea, topped with a promise of more. 

And, Bodhi apparently got a shirt. A silky, soft, form-fitting one with a deep-cut neckline. Azure and indigo stains of color morphed into each other on the shimmering fabric and the edges had a delicate golden trim. It definitely complimented Bodhi’s complexion and his slender frame.

“Once this is all over, I want a few more shirts like this.” Bodhi stood, dusted his pants off then smiled at Cassian. “Do you like it?”

Cassian nodded, only half-hearing the question. His mind found something else to be occupied with. “It’s pretty. Looks good on you.” He suddenly remembered something and he just blurted it out before he even comprehended the words. “But I bet it’d look better on my bedroom floor.”

Bodhi blinked, then began to laugh. Cassian repressed the urge to check if anyone has crept up on them to witness his mortification. He bit his lower lip and cursed inwardly, pinching the bridge of his nose. His ears were literally glowing, he could feel it. 

“The bedroom floor, that’s great! It’s really fun- wait.” Bodhi’s laughter stopped abruptly as he noticed Cassian’s very obvious distress. “You- did you-” He stepped closer, heart hammering in his chest. “You meant that.”

Cassian took a deep breath and looked into Bodhi’s eyes. “Yes. Not my finest pick-up line for sure, but I meant that.”

Bodhi swallowed. “Okay. Okay, so, um. How about we find it out? If my shirt looks better on your floor than on me.”

Cassian licked his lips and lightly placed a hand on Bodhi’s waist. “Like, right now?”

“Right now sounds fine. Maybe not here but- Your ship will do.”

 

Somehow they managed to reach Cassian’s beloved U-wing walking in a leisurely pace and without touching each other. Once the door closed behind them and Cassian made sure it stayed shut unless shot at, the air was beginning to heat up rapidly though. They shared a long look, Bodhi slowly raised his hand to place it on Cassian’s chest - and it all turned into a flurry.

Cassian backed Bodhi against the wall, pinned him there and kissed him with raw, untamed hunger, with a lot of tongue. There was a saying on Jedha, ‘they drink each other’s water and breathe each other’s air’, something that Bodhi haven’t understood fully until this, with Cassian’s saliva trickling down his throat and his breath being all he could inhale and it was _perfect_. 

He could feel Cassian’s desire against his hip and he knew Cassian felt his against his thigh and it intoxicated him like the strong, fragrant liquors of his homeworld. 

Cassian pulled back with a gasp, chest heaving. “I didn’t think you’d be this eager…”

“Me neither,” Bodhi panted, and it was him who initiated next, pulling Cassian in and plunging his tongue into the captain’s mouth. 

Minutes later, drunk on each other, burning for more, they separated and hastily began to undress, keeping eye contact, and _Force_ it made it all the more intense. Bodhi’s lovely shirt was tossed aside, Cassian’s jacket landed on the floor with a soft thud, followed by belts and blaster. Bodhi was more lightly dressed, he managed to get completely naked; Cassian nearly tripped over his pants and underwear caught around his ankles. It was all forgotten as he pinned Bodhi back against the wall. 

They groped each other’s bare flesh like greedy children, locked in a deep kiss. When Cassian attacked his neck, Bodhi tipped his head back, offering his slender throat to his lover, letting him mark the skin. It didn’t matter that the shirt wasn’t going to hide them, nothing else mattered other than the two of them finally being so close.

They rutted like animals in heat, wild and careless, Bodhi’s breathless whimpers mindling with Cassian’s desperate grunts. Completion seemed lightyears away and at the same time, right at their fingertips and they chased after it with abandon, moving in unison, trying to voice their pleasure and joy but unable to form coherent sentences. 

They came about the same time. Bodhi tensed up first, fingers curling into Cassian’s hair and shuddering from the power of his release. Cassian followed some ten seconds later, legs quivering and his breath hitching with a soft sob. They both had the chance to observe the other falling apart, committing the sight into memory. 

They rode the aftershocks out still standing, trembling and kissing, now a lot gentler, almost innocently. There was gratitude in how their lips slid against each other, swollen and wet; it felt even more intimate than the passion of the start. 

Eventually they settled down on the bench, trying to calm their breathing, not minding that they were naked, sweaty, filthy and covered in bruises. Letting each other go was also far from their mind; they were still holding hands like schoolchildren. Cassian finally shook off his boxers from his socked feet. 

Bodhi smoothed his hair back and huffed. “I have the urge to smoke.”

Cassian squinted at him, one brow raised. “You smoke?”

Bodhi chuckled. “Basically everyone on Jedha smokes. We roll leaves or barks, even some spices into cigarettes or we use a pipe, or a _hookah_ \- you know that?”

“Uh-huh.” Cassian nodded. Somehow, the post-coital cultural education didn’t feel weird at all. “At some places, they call it a water-pipe.”

Bodhi nodded. “You can even smoke kyber. You ground the crystal to a powder and place it on a heated metal plate and inhale the vapor. It is said to give you visions, really powerful and meaningful ones, like, you can see how the Force itself works… And if you inhale enough, it’ll kill you. It was a popular suicide method.”

Cassian shuddered and pulled Bodhi closer, guiding his head to his shoulder. “Don’t talk about death after sex. I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Sorry.” Bodhi closed his eyes and lifted Cassian’s hand to kiss the knuckles in apology. “I’m so glad we had this. I thought you were with Jyn.” He glanced up when he felt Cassian tense. 

“Uh, about that…” Cassian swallowed. “I- I do love you, don’t doubt that, I really do! It wasn’t just the sex, honestly. But- Jyn and I, we- We’re also kinda together. We haven’t slept, but-”

“Why not?”

The question surprised Cassian enough to just simply answer. “Not sure, actually. Jyn seems a little hesitant. Not afraid - sometimes I think she’s not afraid of anything - it just haven’t happened yet.”

“And does she know about me?”

“She told me to bed you as soon as I can.”

Bodhi began to chuckle which soon turned into a heartfelt, relieved laughter. He smooched Cassian on the cheek and beamed at him. “Baze was right. He said love isn’t a finite energy, that we can give it to a lot of people. And it’s happening.”

“So, you’re not upset,” Cassian tried to clarify, sneaking arms around Bodhi’s waist.

“Upset about receiving the maximum amount of affection from every single one of my friends and being able to return it? Nah, not me! Not as long as you’re not upset about me sleeping with the Guardians.”

“Them, too?” Cassian blinked. “Would you look at that.” He smiled softly. “At a point, we should have an orgy.” His smile gained an evil edge. “And have Kaytoo record it.”

“You filthy lecher.”

“Which reminds me, we should clean up. I have some wipes stashed away somewhere…”

They did check the hyperdrive, too, and found some loose components to straighten. Bodhi remained shirtless for the repairs; it would’ve been a sad waste to ruin his lovely shirt after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if you see factual errors, you can totally point them out. Just saying.


	8. Dreamwings - Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn up the game. >3

Bodhi could still barely believe that he was on a mission. An actual, real mission that required stealth and knowledge. Not some supply run or providing transport. 

A real, honest-to-Force mission.

It was also a little surreal. Bodhi read the mission file thoroughly, and it sounded like a fable. The Empire was snooping around the Rishi Maze, trying to map it out; they found a planet beyond Rishi itself and immediately placed a small outpost on it that was supposed to serve as a beacon. That would have been beneficial even, but being the Empire, the construction team conveniently didn’t inform the locals about it. Most probably they didn’t know the locals existed, or didn’t care. The locals grew very distressed about this, because their planet’s ecosystem was incredibly sensitive and the Empire managed to pick one of the natives’ sacred places. 

This yet unknown species - they called themselves Ylief - possessed no spacefaring technology, but they were still decently advanced, and rather intelligent. Apparently they managed to put together a distress beacon - reverse-engineered from a spaceship that crashed like centuries ago, no less - fired it up and waited. Eventually, someone on Firebase Alpha caught the signal and the contact was made. 

There were a lot of other hardships to overcome, but eventually, the Yliefs’ plea was relied to central command. The Yliefs were ready to do anything to get rid of the Empire - they were terrified that they will come back and do significant damage. If the Rebels agreed to tread with care and heed the warnings, they could even build their own base on Aelfadar, said the offer. 

It definitely sounded like a deal, and the Alliance had a few scientists whose knowledge wasn’t able to help the war effort. Mon Mothma decided to send a small team to deal with the outpost, put Aelfadar on the map, so to speak, and take some researchers there, who could do the necessary environmental studies. When questioned about natural resources, the Yliefs spoke about several things that definitely grabbed the Alliance’s interest.

In the end, Cassian, Jyn and Bodhi were selected to do the dirty work; Cass and Jyn mainly to deal with whatever tried to stop them and Bodhi to act as a pilot and a communications specialist. Once the air was clear, it was his job to examine the system and hopefully ensure that the Empire didn’t get wind of the takeover. If they did, well… that was going to involve a larger Rebel effort.

Since Aelfadar’s coordinates were properly identified, Bodhi had no trouble with the navigation. Cassian and Jyn made sure that he wouldn’t worry too much about the mission itself, and the three scientists turned out to be surprisingly delightful companions on the journey. 

Once they arrived proper, the researchers disappeared anyway, almost trembling with excitement. Jyn, Bodhi and Cassian were escorted to the local leader for further briefing. The guards armed with primitive but still dangerous-looking weapons led them to a building that was obviously a palace. Cassian studied it with the eyes of a tactician, Jyn with well-contained interest and Bodhi, with open awe. 

The structure was amazingly organic-looking, as if had been grown instead of built. It blended perfectly well into the lush surroundings with its tall pointed arches. The surfaces weren’t dull duracrete or durasteel but polished stone and smooth, warm brown wood. The corridors were airy and well-lit, the sunlight streaming in through many tall, narrow windows set with a colorful glass mosaic.

The trek ended in a spacious chamber, where a regal-looking Ylief was pacing back and forth, his long robes sweeping the ground. He looked older but he definitely aged well; his back was straight, his waist slender, his skin smooth. The color of it was not unlike Jedha’s vast sandy planes, a muted beige tinged with red. He also had all the facial characteristics of his race: the delicate cheekbones, large almond-shaped eyes and long pointed ears. The crown of his appearance was his hair though, a dark red mane not entirely unlike Baze’s in style.

The guards positioned themselves at strategic points of the room and the girl tending to the table in the back didn’t even look up. The well-dressed Ylief stepped to the little team with his arms open. 

“Welcome to Aelfadar, officers of the Rebel Alliance,” he greeted them in an accented, but otherwise excellent Basic. “Please come sit with me and accept my invitation for tea so we could discuss the reason why you are here. I am Fiannaron, the leader of my people; I am unsure which title equals mine in your language, so please, simply call me by my name.”

Cassian blinked; he obviously didn’t count on such friendliness from a leader. “Thank you. We are honored to be here, and we accept your kind invitation.”

The Ylief led them to a comfortably padded conversation pit with a low table at the middle. Cassian and Jyn had an awkward moment trying to figure out how to sit on the cushions but Bodhi, well-accustomed to sitting on the floor settled down with natural ease and took a good look around, not even trying to mask his wonderment. It didn’t go unnoticed, either.

“Do you like my home, officer?” Fiannaron asked, clearly amused.

“Yes! It is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen!” Bodhi was beaming. “I’m so glad to be here and I’ll do anything to help you. By the way- my name is Bodhi Rook.” He bowed deeply in his seat.

“Bodhi Rook. You are most welcome to see this place for yourself once everything is sorted out,” Fiannaron said kindly. “My handmaiden will guide you.” He glanced at the others. “May I have your names as well?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Cassian bowed as well. “I am Cassian Andor.”

“And I am Jyn Erso.”

The Ylief nodded. “Your names will be remembered if you can prevent further damage to our homeland. Have your leaders informed you about our unfortunate situation?”

“Yes, but we’d like to hear everything from you,” Jyn replied. “Every little detail helps. We’d like to understand what’s going on exactly, in order to be most efficient.”

“Certainly,” Fiannaron nodded again. “The facility of the Empire had been planted in our most sacred site a few months ago. They have not contacted us at all, merely came and began their destruction, and we were helpless to watch.” His shoulders sagged, not trying to hide his despair. “That place haven’t been breached by anyone in thousands of years, save holy men and women, and those tired of living. Seeing it… desecrated caused a great uproar and panic. We realized that we need outside help.” He cleared his throat subtly. 

“Our kind isn’t as advanced as yours; some of your other officers have made remarks about that-”

Cassian’s lips twisted. “We apologize. It was not their place to say such things.”

“We decided to not take offense,” Fiannaron assured him, and there indeed wasn’t the slightest hint of accusation in his tone. “Your technology is indeed far superior. Not because we lack intellect to advance though, and we know that.” There was a subtle smile playing about his lips. “This is the root of every one of our problems. Once upon a time, our race was ambitious, much like yours. We have come a long way from running from predators to sciences. Our history is vast and well-preserved… We always believed in learning from it. It helped us to learn from our mistakes. 

“We did employ fire and national resources, we did find ways to build machines and we had every chance to even reach space traveling, given some time - but the cost was too great. Our planet is sensitive, fragile. The change the progress brought began to affect our forests and waters. We kept poisoning our environment and it began to wither at a frighteningly rapid pace. Native species have vanished, areas turned barren and we were affected by various ailments, too. At a point, we had to face the fact that the harder we drive forward, the sooner we’ll perish. 

“We understood that it would only lead to our final annihilation. So we gave up the way of steel and fire and began to find other paths. We invested greatly in getting to know our planet as much as possible, examining every plant, animal and natural resource. Thanks to this, we are now able to maintain a comfortable life. We know ourselves as much as it is possible employing our tools. I have no doubt that you’ll be able to teach us new things, but hopefully, we’ll be able to show something new - and useful - to you as well.”

“That is quite fascinating,” Jyn nodded, “and I’m sure we’ll be able to both benefit from this alliance. We will do our best to tread carefully.”

“Thank you,” the Ylief nodded. “This is a delicate matter to us. The sudden change stirred up sudden thoughts about changes at other places and while the governing individuals are far from unable to accept change, some of them are wary, fearing damage. Hopefully you’ll be able to ensure that the Empire will not return and try to wipe us out with some careless action, or you could give us means to defend ourselves. We aren’t entirely helpless, but as we’ve learned from your agents… the universe is expanding and new discoveries are made. We want to be able to ride these waves - if we need to - the most efficient way possible.”

The girl at the table stepped closer, bowed briefly and said something on their melodious native tongue. Fiannaron nodded and she passed a cup to everyone, bringing a kettle and filling the cups with fragrant tea. Bodhi couldn’t resist closing his eyes and breathe the scent in; it was unfamiliar but pleasing.

“To help, we need to take over the comm tower - that structure the Empire built,” Cassian carried on with the conversation. “Hopefully we can use it to our own advantage. I’m sure you’d like to see it destroyed, but that would definitely draw attention.”

Fiannaron huffed. “Yes, we understand. Perhaps it was meant to be.”

“Now, if we could have a map of the area, that’d be helpful.”

The Ylief squirmed uncomfortably. “I’m afraid, that’s not possible. The area… the entire _Hyla’nare_ Valley has never been mapped out.”

“Wait, I know you said that it had been untouched for thousands of years but really…?” Jyn blinked. “No one, not a single person has gotten curious?”

“There have been attempts, back in the day,” Fiannaron said apologetically. “Our ancestors followed the river running out of the valley. It is quite wide but surrounded by tall mountains. Sometimes… we hear a sound emerging from it. It is faint and melodious. We call it _Shanyu’an’Ahrena_ , the Crystal Song.”

“Crystal?” Bodhi tilted his head up. “Is there- A crystal in your valley?”

Fiannaron nodded. “It’s part of why the area is sacred. Once the crystal was found, our ancestors decided that it will be a place of worship only meant for those to see who can deal with it. Our holiest people go there to ask for the power to help others - priests in our culture are seen as givers of advice. They go up the river, spend a few days on the lake, and return with renewed energy as well as powerful visions.”

“We should’ve brought Chirrut,” Jyn murmured into her cup. “Sounds like his thing.”

“Do your people display strange abilities sometimes?” Cassian asked cautiously. “Moving things with their minds, sensing things, I don’t know…”

“That’s not seen as strange,” Fiannaron shrugged. “It happens often. We try to cultivate those qualities because they aid us where science cannot.”

“At a later point, we’d honestly like to learn more about that, but let us concentrate on the mission.” Cassian decided to get over the necessary parts first; they could have fun later. “So we’ll have to reach the target on unknown terrain. Is there a way for us to get as close as possible without having to walk? Use the river perhaps?”

“That should work,” Fiannaron confirmed. “You can reach the lake without problems, and you can cross it, I just have to ask you not to touch the crystal.”

“We won’t,” Bodhi said firmly. “I come from a world where a type of crystal was held in high regard, too; I know it is important.”

“Rright,” Cassian agreed a little stiffly. “Let us discuss all what’s there to know, like predators we need to be aware of, then we can arrange the gear and start out tomorrow.” A little softer, he added, “If that crystal caught the Empire’s attention as well, they might want to come back for it… After what happened last time.”

The conversation didn’t last for too long after that; there were surprisingly few threats lurking in the forests, but since the valley was so secluded, it was impossible to rule out every chance of confrontation. Once the council was over, Jyn and Cassian excused themselves to catch up with the scientists; one of them was busily scanning foodstuff to make sure nothing will kill them at lunch. 

Fiannaron didn’t forget his promise and beckoned to his handmaiden. “She will be your guide if you still want to take a look, Bodhi Rook,” he smiled. “She knows the palace like she knows herself, and she’ll bring you back for the meal.”

“Thank you,” Bodhi bowed, then he turned to the girl once the other Ylief left. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ayshalane.” She opened her arms and stepped closer, then halted and blushed a little. “Oh, I’m sorry. We greet each other with an embrace, but your people were surprised by it, to say at least.”

“I, uh. You can, if you’d like to,” Bodhi offered, and he briefly touched her waist when she held him. “You speak very good Basic.”

“We learn easily,” she smiled, gesturing forward, prompting them to walk. “The Alliance officers made sure we had the opportunity to absorb the knowledge. Once we learn something, we are able to teach it to each other, too, so it spread quickly. I was required to learn, as someone interacting with guests.”

“Is it a hard work, being a handmaiden?” Bodhi asked. He couldn’t help but steal glances at her; Ayshalane was certainly very pretty, slender, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders. Her dress looked like it was made of palm-sized white petals, each one’s edge tinged with deep pink. It was short but modest enough to cover her cleavage.

“Half my work is being pretty,” she giggled, giving a coy glance to Bodhi, “and the rest isn’t hard. I make tea, serve meals, help with dressing, I entertain guests if need be, I fetch things… It’s harder when I don’t have anything to do. I’m glad I can show you the palace. You seem like someone who will appreciate it. Do you like my dress?”

“I can appreciate it as much as the architecture,” Bodhi replied smoothly, and he was proud of himself. “Are these real petals…?”

“Of course. _Meyanthil_ is in fashion this season.”

“Don’t they wither too soon?”

“No, they’re sturdy. They can stay in an acceptable condition for two weeks. Someone will make me a new one then in the next popular color.” She curiously poked Bodhi’s suit. “I don’t want to offend but this fabric seems awfully coarse.”

“You can get used to it,” Bodhi shrugged. “And my underclothes are softer. So… Where are you going to take me first?” 

“I thought you’d like the garden,” Ayshalane said. “You seemed to be interested in crystals.”

“Oh!” Bodhi nodded. “It’s a bit of nostalgia. And some practicality, too… The Empire was- they harvested the crystals of my homeworld and used them to build a weapon.”

“She frowned. “Did they do the same as with us? Just came and did whatever they wanted?”

“Pretty much,” Bodhi agreed. “They took everything they wanted and then… they destroyed my planet.” 

Ayshalane stopped, eyes widening in horror. Bodhi immediately felt like a monster.

“Please don’t- don’t spread this story around. You’ll frighten everyone, your people will panic and you don’t need that right now. Our scientists will figure out if your crystals are as useful as kyber and if they are… we’ll help to protect you.” Inwardly he prayed for it to be the truth; the Rebel Alliance was spread thin across the entire galaxy, hiding from the Emperor’s wrath. “They might not be able to use them at all, anyway. We destroyed their weapon and they probably won’t be able to build a new one.”

She relaxed a little. “I- don’t want to see this planet suffer,” she confessed. “It is so beautiful, and we work hard to preserve it. We caused enough harm in the past, and some of the damage is still painful.” She stopped by a glass mosaic door and pushed it open. “This isn’t the largest garden, but it’s my personal favorite.” 

Bodhi followed her and his jaw fell at the breathtaking sight. The garden was a huge terrace, its wide arch lined with delicate, light stone railing. Knee-high planter boxes provided the soil for the thick, neatly trimmed bushes, which were arranged in a miniature maze. Carved trellises offered a spot of shade with benches underneath, completely grown over by flowering vines. Bodhi could hear the sound of rushing water, probably a fountain nearby and then, there were the crystals. 

They weren’t the same cloudy white as kyber, but clean and transparent and lightly tinged. Some were blue, some green, growing in tight clusters with a large central spike and many smaller ones at the bottom. 

“How do you like it?” Ayshalane asked, already knowing the answer.

“I… am at loss of words,” Bodhi breathed. “It’s so lush! I have never seen anything like this before.” He sobered up a little. “Which isn’t saying much, considering I haven’t been to civilized lush planets. Your people are fantastic, to have made this.”

“Thank you,” she curtsied with a giggle. “I will rely your praise to the gardener. Come, you should check the view. You can see far from here.”

Bodhi leaned on the rails once they got there and silently took the sight in. As far as he could see, there was green, thick forests and wide meadows, the silvery ribbons of rivers; a true paradise untainted by the evil that lurked out in the galaxy. Such beauty was worth to preserve and Bodhi inhaled deeply, letting the sense of duty well up in him: this is what they were fighting for. To let people be as unburdened by tyranny as Aelfadar was. 

“I hope a lot of your people will look at my planet the same way,” Ayshalane smiled at him. “With such awe and love.” 

Bodhi chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “I think I’m not the one to speak here… Different, new things can be overwhelming and this is certainly different and new.”

She hummed in understanding. “So, who are you, Bodhi Rook? In my culture, it’s polite to ask about strangers, but I don’t want to overstep boundaries.”

“It’s fine,” Bodhi assured her. “I’m a pilot. I used to serve the Empire, actually, I shipped cargo for them, but a friend made me see that it wasn’t what I wanted to do with my life. So I betrayed the Empire… And found a new home among the rebels.”

“You said the weapon was destroyed. Were you in the battle?” She glanced at the prosthetic hand. 

“Not the final battle itself,” Bodhi wiggled his fingers, gazing at them as the memories replayed in his mind. “Cassian, Jyn and I, with three other teammates had to get the plans for the weapon… it was a hard mission.”

“May I…?” she inquired softly, slowly reaching for the black hand. Bodhi let her take it into hers.

She shuddered when she touched the metal. “This is so… I’m sorry.” She let go abruptly and Bodhi could see that she was fighting off the urge to wipe her hands on her dress. Curiously, it didn’t bother him all that much.

“I could have it look like a real hand,” he explained, “but I chose to leave it like this. As a reminder.”

She nodded at that. “I see. I can understand. Does it hurt-?”

“Only a little and only at times.”

“That’s good.” She shuffled a little. “You said you were a pilot… You sailed among the stars?”

“That’s right,” Bodhi nodded. “I wanted to get away from my homeworld, so I signed up for training. I got to see a few places and I hope I’ll be seeing many more.”

“Why did you want to leave?” Ayshalane frowned lightly. “What was your home like?”

Bodhi took a deep breath and began to talk about Jedha, the desert planet that didn’t have much aside the most important things in the world - for him, anyway. He described the Holy City, the Kyber Temples he used to go to as a child, the countless scents of the spice market, the bustle of pilgrims seeking spiritual guidance. He spoke of the stormtroopers marching on the streets, the past that was buried out on the wastelands and the knowledge that was lost with the Guardians. 

She watched him with compassion. “You have lost something very important,” she murmured, reaching out and cautiously placing a hand on Bodhi’s prosthetic one. “And entire world, all that you knew… And you’re still here. An Ylief would have broken and sailed to the sacred valley to drown themselves but you’re still here! You are so strong.” 

Bodhi ducked his head. “Thank you, but don’t think too highly of me. There’s a war out there and countless people become heroes every day… My friends help me to stay strong. I don’t know what I would do without them.”

“You are lucky to have them… and they are lucky to have you.” Ayshalane straightened and lightly tugged on Bodhi’s hand. “Let me show you the rest of the palace. There’s a lot more to see!”

“Would you tell me about Aelfadar, too?” he asked as they walked back to the corridors. “What Lord Fiannaron was saying sounded really interesting! He said something about losses, too, I think?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Of course, it happened a very long time ago, but when our ancestors forgot to think about the planet, a lot of things changed. The meadows you can see used to be forests, too, but all the trees were cut and burned. They say, the smoke darkened the sky over the cities and the Yliefs began to get sick. Some plants died… They say there was a tree that bore fruit which was sweeter than anything else… We don’t have trees like that any longer. And there was also the _nuyyan’darun_ …” She rushed forward and tapped at a door, which was carved with a symbol. 

It was largely stylized, but definitely some crescent shaped animal with a tail, slightly reminiscent of an aquatic creature Bodhi had seen at an aquarium when he was little.

“Their name means dream-wing,” Ayshalane explained. “They used to live in the forests on the mountainsides but they came down to the planes to mate. They could fly and they were beautiful, all shimmering colors and grace. They floated in the air. And they were rather big. When their mating season began, it was a time to celebrate life and love, because…” she grinned at Bodhi conspiratorially, “seeing them mate made people want to follow their example.”

“It must have been a spectacle,” Bodhi said good-naturedly, making her giggle. 

“They say that there was something about their smell, or the flakes of their skin that caused the effect. They were loved by all, so much that the ruling houses decided to make them the symbol of the entire planet, representing our hopes for a bright tomorrow. Except… that they died out. They gave us joy and we gave them poison, and they disappeared.” She sighed. “I wish I could’ve seen them. There are pictures but those don’t capture them in motion.”

Bodhi stepped closer, running his fingers over the carving. “This is a sad story and looking at Aelfadar now, one wouldn’t guess… But their passing changed your ways, right?”

“Yes. We began to look for alternatives for creating energy, stopped mining for the most part and invested into finding out how to be more in tune with nature,” she agreed. “We still celebrate the mating time and we paint them on banners so they could fly.”

“Aww, that’s a nice thought,” Bodhi smiled. “However, we managed to make each other sad again, so please, show me something else.”

“Alright. You’re a pilot, you fly, so how about I show you our birds. I mean, the birds we ride.”

“You ride on birds?!”

“Yes! We might not have spaceships, but we still have to travel somehow. Come! This way.”


	9. Dreamwings - Journey

At midday, there was a spectacular lunch served, with a few more guests around, which made the offworlders a little nervous; when making contact with strangers, one could never be sure if a perfectly innocent phrase or gesture wouldn’t result in an open war. Thankfully, Ayshalane was close and whenever she noticed that they had trouble, she stepped in and helped them out. 

The food was delicious and according to the resident toxicologist, it was unlikely to cause any adverse effect, so the rebels decided to enjoy the treats. After lunch, they were advised to take a little break so Cassian, Jyn and Bodhi huddled up on a sinfully comfortable sofa to digest in peace.

“Any thoughts, gentlemen?” Jyn inquired, stretching her legs out. Normally she would have flopped down on her belly but currently, it would’ve been unwise, not to mention that she was sandwiched between two teammates. 

“They seem sincere enough, at least,” Cassian murmured. “Ridiculously so. They’re trusting and naive, and that won’t help them much if the Empire shows up.”

“I’m pretty sure they could put together some advanced weaponry,” Bodhi yawned. “Some of their plants are used as solar panels, it wouldn’t take much to use it for something else than water heating.”

“Their intelligence is almost creepy,” Jyn added. “They are clearly smart enough to grasp a lot of science and yet they wield spears instead of blasters. Their peacefulness is unsettling.”

“It’s not that farfetched,” Bodhi protested. “There are peaceful creatures in the galaxy. Like the Ithorians. They’re much alike, actually.”

“I don’t know, that girl didn’t look like a hammerhead to me,” Cassian grinned then yelped when Bodhi pulled at his ear. 

“You know that’s disrespectful,” he scolded Cassian who rolled his eyes. Jyn, on the other hand, smiled.

“Look at our little brother being all about respect. Never change.” She caressed Bodhi’s hair and he promptly leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Speak for yourselves,” Cassian pouted. “I didn’t get to be an honorary Jedhan blessed by the Whills or whatever.”

Bodhi climbed over Jyn and Cassian too, to snuggle up with him. “I say you are an honorary Jedhan, and Chirrut can bless you once we’re back.” He yawned again and wrapped his arms around Cassian’s waist.

“This is almost disgustingly cute,” Jyn commented. “Stop the pouting. Everyone loves you.”

Cassian mulled that over then decided to let it go. He simply curled his arms around his friends and pulled them closer. “A little nap before reports?”

“Reports?” Bodhi tilted his head up in alarm.

“They told us to document everything we see here, remember?” Jyn said. “Cassian handles the actual mission report but Intelligence also wants details. Y’know, they’re paranoid.”

Bodhi let his head drop with a moan. “I suck at reports.”

“Maybe your girl will help you write it,” Cassian suggested then yelped again when Bodhi pinched him. 

“Force, you two are hilarious,” Jyn shook her head. “Naptime, children. Play nice with each other.”

*

Bodhi eventually employed Ayshalane’s help indeed. He had the nagging suspicion that the girl’s job description included a whole lot more than just making tea and sitting pretty; but at least she was helpful. 

Actually, everyone seemed helpful and friendly and while it made Cass and Jyn wary, Bodhi simply chalked it up to the fact that the Yliefs really needed their help. He liked to listen to whatever information Ayshalane was sharing, so he was the least surprised when after dinner, before they were shown to their quarters, a lavishly dressed Ylief woman showed up, looking a little nervous. 

“I’m Kalahara, the Second Songstress. I’ve been sent to make sure you will not step on sacred ground unprepared. Please understand that a few things must be done before we allow you to enter _Hyla’nare_ Valley.”

Despite her gentle, almost apologetic tone, Cassian and Jyn were immediately on high alert.

“What sort of things?” Jyn inquired.

“A ritual bath, nothing else,” Kalahara soothed. “We must let you enter the holy ground, but you can’t- drag the dirt on it, as we say. I absolutely do not mean to insult you with this.”

“Is our gear going to take a bath as well?” Cassian asked. “Good thing I didn’t bring Kaytoo.”

“We are allowing some... leniencies,” Kalahara said, clearly uncomfortable. “We understand that this must seem childish or barbaric-”

“No, no it doesn’t,” Bodhi said firmly, stepping forward. “We do understand. This is highly important to you, and we will respect your faith.” He shot a look at the others. “Without further comments. Just tell us what to do, and we’ll do it.” He could feel the others glaring but he ignored them. 

Kalahara seemed visibly relieved. “Thank you for your understanding, master Rook. I promise this won’t cause you any inconvenience. Please follow me to the sacred pool.”

They descended on a flight of winding stairs, clearly below the surface and ended up at a room that was a natural cave until a point in time when skillful hands gave it some treatment with a chisel. The reliefs on the walls were illuminated by opalescent white orbs emitting a soft light; several of them were floating on the water. It looked like a pool at a wealthy household. At the far end of it, a huge bright orange crystal was glowing faintly, half submerged into the water. There were some benches lining the walls with towels and neatly folded robes on them.

Kalahara spread her arms with a smile. “The pool is shallow close to the edge then gets deeper toward the end; you could swim a little if you wish. You do not have to do anything but take a dip. It is more symbolic than anything.”

“Alright, we can deal with that,” Cassian nodded. “Go ahead Jyn, we’ll wait outside.”

“Why?” the Ylief blurted out, genuinely confused.

A moment of culture shock passed by silently, then Jyn smiled. “It’s alright guys, we can handle it, can’t we? Thank you, Second Songstress.”

She left and Jyn’s smile faded a little; but not completely. “Well, you heard the nice priestess. Get in the water.” She walked to a bench and began to undress.

Cassian placed a hand on her shoulder. “Jyn, are you sure?”

There was a long moment of silence. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I mean it. I don’t have a problem… As long as it’s you.” She flashed a smile at Bodhi. “You two I mean.”

Still, the situation was more than a little awkward; none of them was quite sure what to think, how to handle it. Cassian was getting more flushed by the minute, and it was evident even in the half-light. Jyn was inspecting the towels in detail and Bodhi folded his suit very, very carefully. 

In the end, Jyn snapped. “Okay, this is ridiculous, we’re kriffing adults, you two have slept, Cass and I are dating and we all look damn fine!” She defiantly grabbed her undershirt and flung it over her head. “There we go.”

Bodhi snickered, then Cassian joined in, stepping closer and placing his hands on Jyn’s hips. He was smiling at her, with honest mirth and Bodhi felt like melting even if that smile wasn’t for him. 

“Thanks,” Cassian smooched the tip of her nose. “We needed that. It’s still a little new but… we’ll manage.”

She dropped her head on his shoulder with a huff. “Actually… I have no idea for how long I would have dragged it out if not for this stupid ritual. Even though I wanted to…” she made a vague gesture. 

“It’s alright.” Bodhi stepped closer, running a hand over her back. “You’ve had a hard life. It makes people wary. I’m glad we managed to win your trust.”

“There’s one thing though.” Cassian gently pushed her away, to look into her eyes. “I must ask this, to make sure I won’t betray your trust. Have anyone… hurt you, like this…?”

“They tried,” Jyn grinned darkly. “Not before I was sixteen though, being Saw’s daughter deterred everyone. And after that, I always had a knife at least. There were two who even managed to get that close. They won’t be getting near anyone ever again.”

“At least I know what to count on,” Cassian commented, then stepped away. “Let’s take that bath.”

The tension eased further and further after that. Jyn took the towels to the edge and Cassian happened across a basket full of earthenware jars that smelled good - they obviously held cleaning products, hand-made with utmost care, no doubt. They were sat down as well, within arm’s reach for later use.

Jyn looked lovely with her necklace dangling between her breasts, the water lapping at her waist. Cassian had a few scars but those didn’t make him look any less dashing. Bodhi felt a little self-conscious; he never thought of himself as particularly attractive. 

There was also the delicate question of the prosthetic arm. Bodhi got used to it already, he accepted the replacement - it worked fine, provided reasonable sensory input and sometimes, he even thought it looked cool in a villainous, wicked way. It was also waterproof, the delicate electric wiring protected by durable casing and sealing. The biomechanic in charge of the limb was a kind lady and she explained everything there was to know. The arm’s weakest spot was the neural interface port connection. When covered in synthskin, it never experienced problems, but when left bare, sometimes wetness and dirt made their way into the hairline gaps, causing the limb to malfunction. Since Bodhi was adamant about keeping the naked frame, he was advised to take it off when bathing and sometimes to make sure the port was clean.

The nerves disconnecting and reconnecting didn’t feel good, but Bodhi accepted the price of his decision. Having only one arm made life a little difficult, but his had never been easy; he learned to deal. The company served to further relax him, so with a small sigh, he detached the arm and placed it on his clothes. 

He carefully walked to the water, unsure how deep it was. Jyn and Cassian were a few meters from the edge, splashing the water over themselves and occasionally, each other. When they noticed Bodhi, they shared a quick look then rushed to help him. 

Cassian held out his arms with a smile. “Crouch down and grab my shoulder, then just take a step.”

“Okay…” Bodhi slipped into the pool and he gasped when Cassian pulled him closer, smooching him on the cheek.

“There we go… My number one pilot,” Cassian cooed, making Bodhi giggle. “I wanted to ask you to swim with me, but I guess that’ll have to wait?”

“Do you always have to take it off? For showers, too?” Jyn asked, rubbing what was left of Bodhi’s arm. Her touch felt nice; Bodhi haven’t realized that he could benefit from a massage.

“The biomechanic said I should, to avoid any possible malfunctions. Please keep doing that, it feels good. And- I don’t know if you guys heard but I’m from a planet that’s a cold desert and swimming isn’t often associated with it.”

“Woah, you can’t swim!” Cassian raised a brow. “I would’ve thought the Empire teaches the cadets.”

“I was in pilot training,” Bodhi grumbled. “I was not supposed to get into a situation where I had to swim.”

“We’ll just have to be extra careful on the trip…” Jyn mused. “I’d be very upset if my little brother drowned.”

“Why do you even call me little, I’m older than you,” Bodhi murmured, nuzzling her affectionately. 

“I learned it from Chirrut.”

“Doesn’t it make bathing difficult?” Cassian inquired. Bodhi shrugged. 

“A little, but I got used to it already. I’m fine on my own. Though… if you want to wash my back, you are always welcome.”

“By the stars, he’s flirting!” Cassian wiped an imaginary teardrop out of his eye. “He’s growing up so fast…!”

Jyn laughed, shaking her head. “You guys, really… Hmm-” she tapped her chin with a calculating glint in her eyes. “I know you’re fine, but would you mind if Cass and I helped a little? After all…” she batted her eyelashes, “this is an important ritual, isn’t it?”

“Um… you’re making me nervous right now, but okay.”

“Relax… we’ll be gentle.” Cassian chuckled and fetched a jar, sniffled it, then passed it to Jyn. 

“Oh come on, this is too sweet. I mean, Bodhi is, but not like this. Find something lighter. Something fresh.”

There was also a sponge hiding in the basket and coupled with the creamy soap, it became a luxurious tool for bathing. Jyn and Cassian obviously enjoyed themselves playing and Bodhi had no objections. 

“I feel so… pampered,” he sighed with delight. “Like a royalty!”

“Mm, Prince Bodhi,” Cassian murmured. 

Jyn nodded slowly. “The young and just ruler. I can roll with that.”

“Don’t forget Princess Jyn, either,” Bodhi held up a hand. “The warrior queen-to-be, fierce and beautiful both.”

“Aww, thank you.”

Cassian’s smile turned more solemn. “I’ll content with being your faithful Knight.” 

“We’re such sentimental fools,” Jyn sighed.

“But each other’s fools,” Bodhi pointed out wisely and there was no counter to that. 

All awkwardness gone, they bathed, chatting and subtly admiring each other, but made no moves; they all knew that they had to rest and that the slightest flirting could lead to a lot of things other than sleep.

Eventually they grew tired and pulled out of the water to dry themselves. The robes were obviously tailored to taller people, but they still looked acceptable; they were only going to wear them for a short while, anyway. 

The Ylief guard waiting outside led them to a suite with a circular hall from which four smaller, cozy bedrooms opened. The beds were soft and fragrant, smelling of incense and sunshine and under the warm covers, all of them found a peaceful rest. 

*

The next morning started early with a plentiful breakfast and continued with loading gear on the Ylief boat fitted with a small, quiet engine, most probably left behind by one of the previously visiting rebel teams. It wasn’t very powerful, but the boat seemed light and the river’s current was slow. They also weren’t in a particular hurry. 

Cassian took the back by the engine to steer, Jyn settled down at the front and Bodhi chose the secure middle. Their equipment didn’t take up much space, they could ride comfortably. 

The trip was going to take the better part of the day, or so they’ve been told. It meant that they had to camp down for the night before taking the comm tower, but they all have endured worse. The boredom was harder to combat with. Jyn scanned the shores with a pair of quadnocs, Cassian was familiarizing himself with the steering while Bodhi was absorbed into a datapad, reading the text intently. 

“Anything interesting on that one?” Cassian asked him.

“Reports of the folks we’ve had here,” Bodhi replied absentmindedly. “Intelligence really likes reports. I’m trying to learn about this planet whatever we know.”

“A futile attempt considering we’ll be learning more by the day,” Jyn quipped in. 

“You sound so much like Kaytoo,” Cassian sighed wishfully. “I feel right at home.”

“Possibly that’s why you like me so much.”

Bodhi glanced at Cassian and snickered at his confused expression; apparently, he wasn’t sure whether Jyn mean it as an insult or a compliment.

Some light conversation picked up and died periodically for the rest of the day. They spotted a lot of animals - fishes, birds of various shapes, insects and even a few hoofed animals peacefully drinking on the shore, absolutely unbothered by the boat passing them so close - Cassian kept to the side, just to be safe.

Sometime before sunset, they indeed reached the lake and while the beauty of it could be seen from far away, being right in the middle of it exceeded all expectations. It wasn’t hard to guess why the Yliefs made it the center of their worship. 

The lake itself seemed perfectly round, the water feeding it rushing down from elevated rocky ground, possibly an underground stream finding its way to the surface. It formed many small waterfalls creating a constant, pleasant buzz to add to the usual sounds of the forest. The effect was calming, like an ancient lullaby. 

Some of the trees nearby must have been centuries if not millennia old, their trunks wide enough to park a fighter in it. They rose up high, shadowing the water. They reminded Bodhi of the many temples of his home. 

And right at the middle was the crystal. Most of it was underwater but the central spike and some of the smaller ones stuck out, reflecting the dying light and painting the surroundings with flecks of rainbow. 

The team remained silent, awed by the exceptional beauty, the serenity of the place. Cassian maneuvered the boat to the shore where they could get out and while he secured the vehicle, Jyn and Bodhi began to set up their tent. Bodhi then moved to the cooking, doing something to their meager rations that made the meal quite enjoyable, and he even boiled tea. They made sure they left no litter; it indeed seemed sacrilegious to taint this place with anything that didn’t belong.

The tent offered just enough place to sleep comfortably when huddled together and none of them complained. For some reason, they were sure that nothing was going to disturb them. Much later, when looking back, they found it a little off, but in that time and place, they felt safety with clarity.


	10. Dreamwings - Festivities

The morning was gentle, a soft transition from dark to light, cool to warm. Jyn woke first, carefully disentangled herself from the bundle of limbs, smiling at her teammates - Cassian was so darn handsome, and Bodhi, well, handsome but also cute, and both of them were so kind and understanding. Jyn seldom thought of settling down and becoming involved with anyone, but right now, while settling down was obviously a bit of a stretch, being involved with those two lovely men seemed like a very appealing idea. 

Her mind wandered further as she carefully crawled out and stretched outside, loosening her limbs. She had thought of Cassian before, allowed herself to fantasize about being with him; at least fantasies were safe. But it’s been half a year already, and Cassian had proven himself. Bodi was as nonthreatening as possible, all innocent and shy, more like a brother she sometimes called him affectionately, but he was a handsome fellow and suddenly, Jyn found herself wondering about the possibilities. The guys have slept together after all, maybe it wasn’t so farfetched to-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a creature floating past her then coming back, dancing in the air seemingly effortlessly. Jyn’s eyes widened as she watched - whatever the thing was, it sure was beautiful. Its back was a rich green, its belly lighter; and the winglike appendages of it were almost completely transparent, only discernible by the way the light reflected off them. As if hewn from some liquid prism, the colors of the spectrum shifted and glanced on them.

She watched in awe only belatedly realizing that there were more of the little things - one was about the size of her hand. They flapped, twirled, danced gracefully, two of them sometimes getting close then separating in difficult aerial stunts, and more and more of them kept coming. 

Jyn wasn’t sure if they presented any danger - some of the galaxy's most beautiful creatures were the most vicious - but she couldn’t tear herself from the sight. She tensed a little when a few of them came too close, but aside from the faintest breeze of their flapping wings, they never touched her. 

The dance seemed to be picking up in speed and difficulty, and the sight was breathtaking. Jyn hoped she won’t disrupt it. 

“Guys?” she called, keeping her voice level, then asked again, slightly louder. She was promptly ignored by everyone present. Jyn snickered then called again. “Guys! It’s morning already and you should really see this!”

Cassian emerged first, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, yawning. “What is it?” he mumbled, then squinted at the spectacle and stumbled to Jyn, wrapping his arms loosely around her. She leaned into the embrace.

“New friends?” he asked, smiling into her hair. “They’re pretty, whatever they are.”

“I just hope they won’t try to eat us,” she grinned. “So far they seem harmless.”

As if trying to prove themselves, some of the little creatures floated up to them, curiously flying in spirals around the humans. When Jyn cautiously held out a hand, one of them briefly rested on it then launched back into the air. 

“I wonder what they’re doing,” Cassian mused. “It might be their mating dance, see how they pair up?”

Jyn squinted. “They pair up with a lot of the others… I think. It’s hard to tell.”

Cassian smiled. “They’re looking for the right one. Like most of us. Except for those who have already found their match. Or matches.” 

Jyn turned and looked up. “Like Chirrut and Baze?”

“And the rest of us.”

Their lips met and there was no hesitation, no wariness in the contact. Jyn was so relaxed and felt so safe like seldom before. 

Bodhi stopped at the entrance of the tent and smiled. At other times, in the past, he would’ve been jealous, but since he figured out how the Rogue team worked, that emotion lost its meaning. Those wonderful humans were all his and he was theirs and Cassian was going to kiss him, too, and hopefully Jyn as well, because Bodhi admired her fire and strength as much as her beauty.

It took him a few moments to notice anything else than the kissing pair but when he did, he gasped.

“These are- These things-!” He remembered the stylized shape on the carved door. What did Ayshalane call them…?

“Dream-wings! These are dream-wings!” He rushed forward and was immediately wrapped in a dance, too, the little things flitting around him merrily. 

“That’s a very fitting name,” Cassian nodded, caressing Jyn’s hair, who hid her face into his collar, giggling to herself.

“No- they-” Bodhi shook his head. “These are smaller than they should be, but I’m sure… The girl back at the palace? She told me of them. Or- Or a different version of them because she said they were larger, a lot larger, but they are the symbol of this entire planet and people loved them but they died out when industrialization picked up. Guess they had no idea they were living here with so few people coming to the valley! Imagine what they’ll say when we tell them that they still exist!”

“Oh wow.” Jyn looked up, nodding slowly. “It makes sense. Perhaps it’s not even a different variant, but- the original, just adapted?”

“The Yliefs will figure it out,” Cassian shrugged. “Though the news will create some excitement for sure.”

“These little- I mean, not the little ones, but they were so important to them,” Bodhi went on. “They still have the festivities going on it the time the dream-wings mated-” He stopped. “This does look like a mating dance to me but it’s the wrong time…”

“We’re not here to be concerned with the local flora and fauna,” Cassian pointed out. “The sight was pretty, the information interesting but we should get going soon. What’s for breakfast?”

“Trouble,” Bodhi shooed away a dream-wing floating too close to his face. “The original species produced some sort of aphrodisiac. Possibly a potent one.”

There was a moment of silence while the information sank in. The creatures used the opportunity to begin floating off into the woods.

“I don’t feel anything…?” Jyn ventured. 

“Drugs have an onset of action,” Cassian mentioned. “Some are short term, some are long term and even short term drugs have varied onset times. Let’s hope these one don’t produce the same thing, but we can stay put for a while... “

“What if the effect will show later…?” Bodhi questioned uneasily.

Jyn hummed. “We’ll have trouble walking.”

Cassian pinched the bridge of his nose. “We do have a commlink to the research folks, but it might be risky to use it… standard frequencies could be monitored.”

“If they listen well, they already know we’re here,” Jyn pointed out. “Send it encrypted.”

“Not sure if theirs will be able to decrypt it,” Bodhi quipped in. “Simply send it. If you don’t mention the mission, it’ll sound like we’re just researchers that ran into trouble. If anything, the Empire’s gonna have a laugh.”

“They probably would,” Cassian agreed sourly. “I’ll do that - you two dig up something to eat… If things go down to the Void, we’ll need the energy.”

Bodhi’s shoulders sagged. “I should have said it sooner…”

“That wouldn’t have helped.” Jyn caressed his back. “I’ve been watching them for minutes before I called. You weren’t even awake to warn me. Don’t blame yourself.”

Bodhi sighed. “Okay… Okay, you’re right. I’ll stop now. But… what if they’re poisonous to us? What if-” He grabbed Jyn’s hand tightly. “What if you die…?”

Jyn bit her lower lip, looking away. Then she took a deep breath and kissed Bodhi. He was clearly not counting on that, but after the first few frozen moments, he relaxed and curled his arms around her waist. 

“If I die,” Jyn concluded, “at least I have done this. You are really cute and a great friend, and I care for you a lot. The things you taught me have helped.”

“I’m glad.” Bodhi hugged her tighter, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “Don’t leave me, little sister. Please don’t leave me…”

When Cassian came back, they found them like that and after a moment of hesitation, he joined them, curling his arms around both his friends.

And then, Jyn began to giggle. 

“You know, if I weren’t so scared, this would be funny.”

“What…?” Cassian questioned uneasily and when Jyn looked up at him, he already knew the answer. 

“It was an aphrodisiac alright,” she said. “I can feel it. The effect isn’t bad but I’m still kind of expecting my heart to stop or something… But it might not be the worst way to go. At least I’m going to enjoy it.”

“What should we do?” Bodhi whispered.

Jyn shrugged. “Well, there’s one thing-”

“No.” Cassian took her shoulders and gently pushed her toward the tent. “This wouldn’t be right. You’re drugged. You get in there, and get yourself off. Maybe it’ll work.”

“Cassian-”

“That was an order.”

Bodhi cringed at the authoritative tone and Jyn’s eyes flashed. “Fine,” she declared. “Fine!” She climbed back into the tent and zipped the entrance up. “Have fun out there!”

Cassian dropped down to the ground under a tree and buried his face into his hands. Bodhi crouched down next to him. 

“I think she wanted to-”

“It’s the drug speaking,” Cassian cut in. “She’s been hesitant before and I’m not going to take advantage of this. It’ll pass. We can just ride it out.” He shook his head. “It’s not how I wanted it. She deserves so much better.”

“She does,” Bodhi agreed. “But this is what we have now.” He gently placed a hand on Cassian’s arm. “How are you feeling?”

“Worse by the moment.” 

The sounds that emerged from the tent a few minutes after didn’t help, either. Jyn was panting and moaning, maybe on purpose, maybe not, but she was clearly doing her best to deal. 

Eventually, Cassian had to open his pants to let his erection out. He leaned back against the tree trunk and gulped. “I don’t even know if I have ever been this hard… How are you?”

“I’m fine… I guess,” Bodhi couldn’t help but stare. “I mean, you look… enticing, but it’s normal. I’m really into you.”

“Always good to know,” Cassian chuckled then wrapped his fingers around his aching length. “Kriff…! This feels better than ever…!” 

Bodhi watched for a while, mesmerized. “Cassian...” He licked his lips. “Cass, let me. Let me help.” He barely waited for an answer; he grabbed the hard flesh and began to fondle it. Cassian threw his head back with a moan. 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you like this more,” Bodhi murmured, shifting even closer. “You’re handsome. You really are.”

Cassian chuckled. “Good thing I know you mean it ‘cause your pupils are blown, you’re so high, too… Kriff this.” He grabbed Bodhi and pulled him in for a hard kiss. 

“Oh no, you two don’t get to have all the fun, bastards!” Jyn stood by the tent, wearing naught but her necklace and a thin layer of sweat. “This isn’t kriffing working! I’ve had like seven orgasms already and it’s not helping! If one of you doesn’t fuck me, then- Things will get ugly! Don’t make me do something I’d regret later…!”

“But what if you regret this, later?” Cassian hissed through clenched teeth, holding on to Bodhi as if for dear life. “I don’t want to hurt you, okay?”

Jyn took a deep breath. “I get that. I get that. But it’s not the drug, trust me, I’ve been thinking about this already, I wanted to have sex with you - and with Bodhi yes, and- you know what? Right now, I’d throw myself at Baze, too, I mean, have you _seen_ him? Aargh!” She shook her head. “I admit, this wasn’t how I imagined our first time, but I don’t know how long I can take this before I start sobbing and begging…! We’ll make up for it later. Get up and drop those pants!”

Bodhi laughed and tugged Cassian’s shirt out of his trousers. “I don’t think you have a choice. She made up her mind.”

Cassian groaned and struggled to his feet to undress with increasing haste. Jyn only waited until he was completely naked then practically jumped at him, promptly wrapping her legs around Cassian’s waist and kissing him with unrestrained passion.

He stumbled a little, but still managed to walk to the tent and crouch down - then he lost his balance and fell, making Jyn squeal and laugh. Cassian laughed as well. Bodhi thought it suited him.

They didn’t bother with the entrance, so Bodhi had the loveliest view; he could see Cassian sliding into Jyn with ease, he could hear all the talk, endearments and praise broken by deep moans and gasps. They made love in a hurry but not wildly and it was better than any porn a lonely pilot could dig up on the HoloNet during the long, boring hours of hyperspace travel. Possibly because it wasn’t meant for the recorder. These were two people in love, enjoying each other - and they were Bodhi’s beautiful, beloved friends. 

It didn’t last long, but it was definitely intense. By the time Jyn came with a yell and Cassian followed a couple of seconds later, his moan muffled between her breasts, Bodhi knew that he had to join. He peeled off his suit, piled the rest of his attire neatly on top of it then poked his head into the tent. 

“Uh, mind if I just, I don’t know, sit in the corner?”

“Do sit in the corner,” Jyn smiled, wiggling a brow. “Get off, Cass. My little brother needs some attention.”

“That sounds filthy,” Cassian remarked, but he obediently rolled off her. “I like filthy.”

“You can watch,” Jyn offered and languidly rose to all fours, stalking closer to Bodhi like some predator. “I’d like to… get a little familiar with you before we do anything… if that’s alright.”

“Whatever you feel okay with,” Bodhi nodded and licked his lips when Jyn leaned closer to kiss him with a lot of tongue. He cupped her breasts, marveling at the softness.

Jyn leaned into the caressing hands with a sigh, worrying her teeth over her lower lip, not minding the difference between the touch of flesh and metal. After a few minutes, she gently stopped Bodhi, dropped on her elbows with her ass still in the air and curled her fingers around Bodhi’s erection.

“Okay?” she glanced up and at the nod, she guided the head into her mouth. 

Behind, Cassian caught his breath and begrudgingly realized that he was still hard. Aphrodisiacs tended to do that. They also had the most curious ability to differentiate between masturbating and lovemaking, and Cassian had to wonder just how they did that. Was it the different hormones, or the amount of them? Anyway. He had a perfect view to Jyn’s backside, her wet folds and he noticed something. 

“I like it filthy,” he drawled as he crawled closer, ”but my princess shouldn’t be…” He caressed her rear then ran his tongue over her petals, lapping up the semen coating them. She startled, but then relaxed, focusing her attention on the cock in her mouth. 

Bodhi panted and whimpered, long, shuddering sighs escaping him as he caressed Jyn’s hair. She was good at giving head, whether by talent, practice or sheer enthusiasm, it didn’t matter. The pleasure was rising, it coiled in Bodhi’s belly and he swept the bangs out of her face. 

“Jyn, it’s enough… I don’t want to come in your mouth, let me go… Jyn- Jyn!”

She was not paying any heed to the warning and she swallowed it all.

While Bodhi tried to suck some oxygen into his lungs, Jyn and Cassian kissed and fondled each other.

“You guys still eager for more?” Jyn asked eventually. “Because I had an idea.” She tugged Bodhi closer and pushed him down.

She climbed over him and guided him inside, stopping once he was fully sheathed to enjoy the feeling. “Mm… that’s good.”

“Yeah,” Bodhi breathed, running his hands up and down Jyn’s body. His prosthetic hand contrasted sharply with her pale skin.

“Damn,” Cassian muttered. “This is hot. Remember what I told you, Bodhi? Back when we got together?”

“Uh… You mentioned an orgy?”

Jyn laughed. “Exactly! That’s the idea. Cass, would you like to join Bodhi inside me?”

“We- Can do that?” Cassian’s brows furrowed. “Will we fit-?”

“It’s possible!”’ Bodhi nodded. “I’ve seen vids like that!”

“Yeah, me too,” Jyn agreed then peered at Cass. “Like, you haven’t?”

“I was into girl-on-girl and some guy-on-guy and… some other stuff, okay?” Cassian said defensively. “Also Kaytoo made snide remarks when I asked him to switch off… What should I do?”

“Get behind me,” Jyn instructed, “and just slip inside, carefully. It should work. If it doesn’t, we’ll do something else.”

Cassian nodded and moved into position. He had to admit, the idea was enticing… Sharing Jyn with Bodhi, making love to both his favorite people at the same time… His cock twitched and he bit off a moan. He also hoped it was going to work. 

There was some careful fumbling and wiggling, trying to find the perfect angle and position, then Cassian finally began to push in slowly. He could feel her body accepting him and Bodhi’s erection trembling against his and it was so intense, he had to fight to not come right then. 

Eventually, he couldn’t go any further and he just sat there curling over Jyn’s back, his arms wrapped around her and he tried to breathe. 

“Jyn… Jyn, you- You okay?”

She could only whimper.

“Jyn,” Bodhi whispered. “Jyn please. Say something.”

“Ffffuck,” she managed to grind out. I’ve- _Force_ it’s… so _good_!”

“I can feel both of you,” Cassian breathed. “I love you.” He took a deep breath and rolled his hips. The resulting moans from both his lovers made him grin. He leaned forward a little more, for more leverage, then began to move in earnest.

Bodhi honestly tried to move as well but he gave up fairly quickly. Everything was so slick, Cassian slid against him with little effort and Jyn gripped them both, he had nothing to do but enjoy the ride. 

Jyn just closed her eyes and let her voice out. She was used to being silent, often living in close quarters with others, but right now, there was no one to hear her aside her lovers and if there was anyone out there, they were welcome to listen. Her moans escalated into little squeals and finally a short yell as she came, muscles shuddering, insides spasming and she was dimly aware of something else, but she couldn’t tell what - her mind was otherwise occupied. 

She kept whimpering from pleasure as Cassian continued to pound into her. Bodhi lost the fight next, and his little mewling noises earned him a kiss from Jyn. Finally, Cassian’s system gave up and he found his satisfaction as well, collapsing on the top of the pile from exhaustion.

Several minutes crawled by until they could separate, finally sated. It seemed like the aphrodisiac finally wore off. Jyn was purring contentedly, Bodhi tucked his head under her chin and curled up, and Cassian threw his arm over her waist, inhaling the scent of her hair. 

“We actually have a mission, if I remember correctly,” Jyn spoke up eventually. 

“Something about a tower… _erected_ in a valley,” Bodhi murmured and they all giggled like children at the joke. Finally, Cassian sat up and stretched. 

“While it might be considered blasphemy, I say we should wash. I know one can get filthy in space but this is a different type of mess.”

“I thought you liked filthy?” Jyn slipped a hand between her legs then made a face. “Okay, point taken. Just how much you had to give, I think there’s a puddle.”

“I think it’s mostly yours…” Bodhi mentioned timidly. “Your juices, I mean. I could feel them pouring on me…”

“Well I felt something but-” the tips of Jyn’s ears began to glow. Cassian noticed and the answer popped into his mind immediately.

“Hey, now that’s some of the stuff I was into!” he beamed. “Oh wow! I’m going to have so much fun- Meaning, if you let me. I’ll explain it later, let’s clean up, pack up and cross the Imperial plans. I don’t know about you, but I feel energized.”

“Me, too,” Bodhi smiled. He smooched Jyn on the cheek. “Thank you, little sister.”

“Thank the dream-wings,” Jyn smiled. “They did a fantastic job today.”

“Let’s make sure we do as well.” Cassian grinned. “The sooner we finish, the faster we can return with the good news… And I’m sure we’ll have another night to spend in the palace.”

“You guys let me watch?” Jyn asked innocently. 

Bodhi twirled a strand of hair around his finger, bashfully batting his eyelashes. “Maybe…”

Their laughter and splashing did not disturb the forest much. Not far from their camp, on a small clearing, the dream-wings were dancing still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the team's excursion to Aelfadar! They might return, but they'll be definitely better prepared. XD Now, As usually, I'm getting a little short on ideas (still have some, but they aren't in a chronological order, something I'd like to keep to with this series), so if there's something you'd like to see, leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
